


В другом направлении

by Taisin



Series: Обычная история [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Vader Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Luke saves Vader
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: В самом конце Эпизода VI Люк принял другое решение.





	В другом направлении

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Star Wars 2015

— «Экзекутор», я — «Тиридиум» 54СЕ563, на борту лорд Вейдер, нужна срочная медицинская помощь…

Люк вел шаттл к огромному флагману сквозь сражение, которое уже почти не видел. Перед глазами темнело. И руки начинали дрожать.

«Закрой глаза и слушай Силу.»

Наверное, ему было больно, но он запретил себе чувствовать. Однажды он пробежал пять километров по болоту с вывихнутой ногой. По сравнению — не так сложно.

«Слушай Силу, Люк!»

Послушал уже. Один такой. Дурак.

Которому немыслимо повезло.

Позади, на разложенных креслах, подключенный к медицинской системе шаттла, лежал отец. Живой.

Им повезло, что он упал только на рампе шаттла, им повезло, что Люк тогда еще мог его тащить — потом спину свело намертво, из-за пульта теперь самому не вылезти. Наверное. И неважно. Им повезло, что Люк смог поднять шаттл, им повезло, что в них пока еще никто не попал…

— «Экзекутор», я — «Тиридиум» 54СЕ563…

Так мало времени. Так мало.

Пока они добирались до шаттла, Люк не думал — только помогал отцу идти, держал. Чувствовал: мы вместе, мы живы, все будет хорошо, теперь все должно быть… И хмуро злился, что никто, никто из пробегавших мимо людей не помог им. Даже мысль пришла: вот и цена имперской верности. И: как же они его ненавидят. И только в шаттле понял, что их просто не видели.

Отец прятал их. Из последних сил.

Нет, не их. Его — разумеется, именно его, Люка, он прятал. Наверное, чтобы не узнали. Чтобы не убили. Отец ничего не делал просто так. Но если бы…

Так мало времени. Отцу так плохо. Как жаль, что он не рискнул, что им не помогли, ведь помогли бы…

Наперерез шаттлу рванул крестокрыл, Люк потянулся к контроллерам оружейных систем — и не нашел их.

Представительский шаттл. Кожа на креслах должна была навести на мысль. А он, придурок, еще и вещал на открытой частоте. Про лорда Вейдера.

Ну вот и все.

Но крестокрыл не успел выстрелить: луч с флагмана разнес его в брызги света. И Люк не почувствовал ничего, кроме желания никогда не узнать, был ли он знаком с пилотом. Наверное, был.

— «Тиридиум» 54СЕ563, это «Экзекутор», вы в луче захвата.

— Вас понял.

— Состояние лорда Вейдера?

— Диагностика красная, — сказал Люк. — Код А-108.

Их вели к борту флагмана, Люк смотрел на растущую серую махину и улыбался. «Экзекутор» спрашивал что-то еще, но он уже не слышал. Откинул голову на подголовник. И когда флагман заполнил обзор полностью, закрыл глаза.

На границе сознания дышал живой, все еще живой отец.

Все остальное не имело значения.


End file.
